


Gravity falls oneshots

by Madhatterkatlikestea



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Club AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tabel, mabifica, oneshots, random stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madhatterkatlikestea/pseuds/Madhatterkatlikestea
Summary: This is just a series of oneshots that I make when I should actually be doing my homework or working on my other story (sweatdrop)





	Gravity falls oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello humans. This is a club au? I don't even know where I'm gonna go with this. I'll add the extra tags later and leave this note up to confuse people. I also take some requests and suggestions so yeah.

Dipper groaned out loud as his sister dragged him into the loud building. He was annoyed beyond belief and rather uncomfortable with all the socializing he was going to have to do. Mabel made a direct beeline for the bar "let's get some drinks first! Then we can find some hot people to dance with!" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she sat down on a stool, patting the one next to her excitedly.

Dipper looked at all the selections and rose an eyebrow. 'Why are they all so fancy and...weird?' He thought as he saw a drink called unicorn tears, which was a rainbow glittery concoction with a marshmallow that looked like a horn in it. Mabel was scanning the selections with a large grin, 'she's probably going to pick the vampire blood or worst nightmare...' the brunette thought to himself. "I'm going to go with the vampire blood one, what about you dip dop?" Dipper had a small smile and quickly tried to hide it before he responded. "I'll probably just go with the least fancy one..." "unicorn tears it is then!" "I said the least fancy-" he was cut off by Mabel telling the bartender the orders.

He just rolled his eyes as he waited next to her for their drinks. He was tense as the music got louder causing more people to file onto the same floor. The air slowly became even more humid. Bodies were pressing together into weird dances, a few were sophisticated while others were sloppy with drunken stupor. A few professional dancers were on stage, wearing elegant costumes while dancing along to the rhythm (not strippers and not pole dancers either). Dipper didn't find any attraction to them, giving each of them a bored look. They were all too...predictable, he preferred mysteries after all. After analyzing the club a little more, he turned around in his Chair and began to stare at the bar, tuning out his sister’s constant chatter.

He almost jumped out of his skin when the bartender decided to suddenly slam their drinks down. He looked down at the concoctions with a raised eyebrow before he turned his gaze to Mabel. Being her normal, bubbly self, Mabel instantly grabbed both of the drinks and drank some of his then a lot of her own. Her face scrunched up after drinking the vampire blood and instantly voiced her annoyance at the drink, “Ugh...we should trade, mine isn’t sweet enough and yours tastes waaaayy better!” Dipper rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before taking the drink out of his twins hands, who practically shoved it at him. He took a sip and shuddered in disgust, “It taste sweet yet bitter….but not like dark chocolate.” He turned to his twin, his face contorted into a cringe. Mable just nodded in agreement while she was chugging the unicorn tears.  
(Le timeskip)  
After a few hours, Mabel was totally wasted. Dipper wasn't even tipsy yet, due to the fact that he was the designated driver. He also wasn't a big fan of his drink at all. He was spooked out of his thoughts (again) when a sweater clad arm slung around his shoulder. “Hehe *hic* dipppppp n’ dots why *hic* have you not drink your drunk” his twin was practically shouting in his ear. The male twin let out a groan before responding, “Mabel, how much did you have? You're not even saying words right.”  
He just got loud giggling in response “I'm not as *hic* think as you drunk I am….OHHHH He's hot!!”  
She pointed a finger at one of the dancers. Dipper was going to retort something back but instead almost died when most of the club stared at them, including the dancers. He gulped and began telling Mabel to keep it down. 

At last, everyone in the club finally began to do what they were doing before and ignored the two brunettes. Dipper let out a sigh of relief and began to try and calm his racing heart. Whilst doing that, Dipper could've sworn that he saw a flash of gold; he turned to look over at it but instead he had to swiftly stop Mabel. She was trying to make her way to the stage and was almost there before he stopped her. He turned her to face him and looked around, stating,“Maybe we should just go.” The female twin let out an inhuman whine, “Noooooooo!!!!!” She shouted and slumped down.  
Dipper rubbed at the bridge of his nose and actually considered just letting Mabel tackle the poor guy so he could get the fuck out of there.

He was just about to fall into the urge to let her go but froze when he felt someone touch him, causing him to let out a ‘manly’ yelp ((same honestly lol)). He looked up slowly and came face to face with a stunning man wearing all yellow, gold, and black. The man had tan skin and a hazel, almost gold,eye. He also had defined features and two toned hair which was black on the short side and blonde on his bangs. The bangs were on the right side of his face and almost covered his eyepatch. The costume he was wearing was a fancy tailcoat that was yellow at the top and faded out to black on the bottom. The black had a gold brick pattern with an open eye in the center. To accompany the tail coat he was also wearing black short shorts, a black bow tie, high heels, and fishnets. ((don't worry, this isn't my headcanon for his average attire.)) 

Dipper gulped nervously as he stared, making the strange man chuckle. Mabel had already escaped Dipper’s grip and was currently flirting with the man that she pointed out earlier. The man had Indigo hair and apparently was named Tad Strange. Dipper averted his eyes from the mysterious male before deciding to speak, “I'm sorry if she disrupted you. My sister’s kind of drunk.” The male just laughed “I don't think that's ‘kind of’ pine tree.” Dipper quickly noted that the man's voice was a little nasally but not in an annoying way. Dipper tilted his head at the nickname, “P-pine tree?” The man leaned in closer to his face and flicked Dipper’s hat to explain where it came from, “Yup. My name is Bill by the way. Bill Cipher. What's your actual name kid?” Dipper paused for a moment, trying to remember how to process words before lightly shaking his head. “I’m Dipper.” The gold clad man smirked. “It’s nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind I need to get back to my job.” Bill sent a wink at dipper as a new song started. Dipper’s whole face flushed, he could've sworn he was straight when he left the house this morning, but damn. 

He eventually got out of his stupor and made his way to Mabel. Once he reached her, he began to drag her back to the bar. Dipper felt as if an eye was watching him the whole time. “Diiippppperrr whyyyyyy??? I *hic* coulda gotten de number of that hottie!” Dipper just shook his head at his sister's antics, “Mabel, you are totally wasted. How about you wait until you’re sober to decide to hit on guys or chicks.” He just got loud giggling in response “You know what! *hic* you're right! I should totally get a do-*hic* dolphin!” “I said nothing of the sort.” Yet again, only loud giggling. 

They sat down at the bar again, Mabel was facing the stage while drinking another glass of unicorn tears. Meanwhile Dipper was trying to not stare at Bill. The said man kept staring at him though. At one point he even moved his hips from side to side and licked his lips while staring directly into Dipper's eyes. At that action, he instantly flushed and turned his stool around, ‘This is going to be a long night.’ he thought as he took a tiny sip of his drink. A new bartender walked over to the twins, it was a young female that was wearing an almost obnoxious amount of red lipstick and obviously didn't know how to blend her foundation down to her neck. 

The new company looked over Mabel and Dipper. Her eyes came to a stop in an instant once they landed on the male brunette. She smirked, “You’re new.” She had a flirtatious tone to her voice as she tried to show off even more cleavage. Dipper was about to tell her off but was cut off by someone clearing their throat behind him. The bartender rolled her eyes and scoffed “what do you want bill?” Dipper blushed a bit and almost let out an inhuman squeak when an arm snaked around his waist “hmm...what do I want….” The man took a moment to mockingly contemplate the thought over in his head. “You know what, I think what I want is..” he trailed off as the bartender glared more “Just get on with it you primadonna!” She snapped in aggravation. Bill glared before a large smirk crossed his face, “I want him.” Dipper didn't really get any say in this as Bill picked him up and bolted. Mabel just laughed loudly at the situation and fell off her stool “ow hahahahha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :p (Le poke)


End file.
